


Сущность

by Eschscholtz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Alien Character(s), Alien Technology, Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Fantastic, Gen, Horror, Mystery, Mystery Stories, No Angst, No Romance, No Sex, No Slash, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Mythology, Original Universe, POV Male Character, POV Original Character, Philosophy, Science, Science Fiction, Space Flight
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 22:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eschscholtz/pseuds/Eschscholtz
Summary: Порой можно оказаться совсем не тем, кем себя считаешь; или тем, кем ты догадывался, что являешься, но не мог доказать себе этого или в это поверить





	Сущность

Что отвечаете вы, когда вас спрашивают, кто вы? Я могу ответить на этот вопрос вполне конкретно.

Но я затрудняюсь объяснить это так, что бы кто-то это понял именно так, как я это себе представляю. Я вообще не люблю отвечать на вопросы и что-то объяснять людям, потому что они почти никогда не понимают меня правильно. Но я попробую, в надежде, что хоть один из множества человек, услышавших меня, почувствует тоже самое.

Почти у каждого, наверное, бывало такое ощущение, когда читая чью-то книгу, даже, возможно, человека умершего столетия назад, ты словно читаешь свои собственные мысли. Тебе не просто интересно читать о происходящих событиях, ты словно смотришь на отражение собственного мира, собственной души.

В некоторых книгах я читал о тех же радостях и горестях, какие ощущал сам и испытывал чувство полнейшего понимания, какое редко бывало в разговорах с окружающими. Именно такие книги оказывались самыми моими любимыми, даже если порой сюжет и идеи были более захватывающими и интересными совсем в других. Через слова далеких, чужих и порой давно умерших людей я пытался найти себя.

И, откровенно говоря, в глубине души, меня всегда мучил и мучает вопрос о том, какой же я. Меня вообще беспокоит все, что я не могу понять или объяснить и я не в состоянии успокоится, пока не найду этому объяснения. Я могу потратить очень много времени разбирая и раскладывая совершенно не нужные и абстрактные факты. Я даже не могу сказать, что бы мне это нравилось или мне от этого становилось легче жить; просто это мой способ существования.

И так. Я — это мой разум. Мое сознание, душа, если угодно. Не возможно найти ему материальный пример; его можно осознавать логически, можно ощущать. Я не знаю, как ощущают самих себя другие люди; наверное, как свое тело. Я же порой вообще забываю о том, что оно у меня есть. У меня нет возраста, нет пола, нет расы, нет времени.

Я — это бесконечный разум, бесконечный космос, заполненный мирами, существами, предметами.

Я — каждый человек, которого способен представить мой разум. Я жил и проживаю одновременно сотни жизней, но при этом жизнь моего тела кажется мне невероятно короткой, хотя я уже достаточно много прожил.

Допустим, я прожил год, но для меня словно прошла пара дней, хотя при этом, все произошедшие события, во всех мирах, я помню и понимаю, что их количества явно многовато для пары дней. Хотя в целом для меня вообще не важно время, время материальное, время, отвечающее за возраст, за какие-то дела и мирские расписания. В моей голове, словно в компьютере, я храню все, что мне необходимо. Воспоминания, идеи, мечты, сны… Не важно когда и во сколько они произошли и как долго длились. Важно лишь то, что они были. Важен заложенный в них смысл и их значение. Когда ты чаще живешь не в том мире, в котором живет твое тело, время для тебя тоже становится не таким, как у этого материального мира.

Я помню сотни жизней в сотне миров в облике самых невероятных существ, у каждого из которых была собственная история. Но все они были мной. Как и я есть каждый из них. Но при этом я вполне конкретно осознаю свою сущность, свои мысли, себя. Хотя все мое существование, в общем, и определяют лишь мысли. Я существую лишь когда мыслю. Когда размышляю над чем-то, когда пытаюсь объяснить или разобрать что-либо. Например, как сейчас.

Я устал от окружающих, постоянно меня одергивающих. Как ничтожно, незначительно и пусто кажется мне все, что их беспокоит. Мне мешают жить вещи, валяющиеся вокруг меня. Все эти ненужные и бессмысленные мелочи, именуемые украшениями или полезными предметами мне вовсе не нужны. Порой мне хочется просто выкинуть половину всего, что есть в моей квартире. Они давят на меня и мешают думать. И все эти бестолковые разговоры ни о чем. Как люди вообще могут постоянно говорить о какой-то бессмыслице? Как будто они обмениваются своими мыслями вслух, совершенно сумбурными, порой разбавленными криками и смехом, что еще больше раздражает.

Но по настоящему, ничто не должно было бы останавливать полет моей мысли. Не важно где я нахожусь и что вокруг, ведь внутри моего сознания нет ни границ, ни правил, ни раздражающего хлама. Там есть лишь свободный, великий и необъятный космос, и я ощущаю себя чем-то единым с ним. Должно быть, я ужасный эгоист, потому что мне нравится думать о себе, о том кто я такой и как же все-таки устроено мое сознание.

Я сидел на берегу моря, ковырял босой ногой песок и думал, как же я здесь оказался. Крапал мелкий дождик и пляж был совсем пустынен. Холодные соленые волны с характерным глухим шумом накатывались на берег и отступали вновь. Вдалеке в море бился белый парусник и кричали чайки. Я всегда любил море. Оно напоминало своей свободой и бесконечностью космос моего разума. Я огляделся по сторонам; должно быть, я уже давно так сидел. Неподалеку валялся мой старый велосипед, рюкзак и гитара. Гитара была в чехле с боку рюкзака. Сзади рюкзака был планшет из куска картонки. Я путешествовал.

Я был по настоящему счастлив когда был один. Бродил по скалистым тропкам, смотрел на ночное усыпанное звездами небо и вдыхал морской ветер. Иногда я встречал каких-то людей, и, если удавалось, говорил с ними. Я мог легко говорить на абсолютно любую тему, но только если другой человек сам хотел разговаривать. Если собеседник не придумывал темы для разговора, то и я обычно не мог. Хотя некоторым людям достаточно вопроса «Как дела?» что бы они начали рассказывать о своей жизни. Люблю таких людей. Открытых, добрых и так же как и я — любящих приключения и необычные идеи.

Я встал и отряхнувшись от песка стал обувать кроссовки. Затем подобрав свои вещи, я сел на велосипед и поехал вдоль берега куда-то в сторону города. Я не знал, куда ехал да и никуда не собирался. Просто ехал и это было замечательно. Я ехал и улыбался, а прохожие удивленно на меня таращились. Мне нравилось состояние, когда мой разум и тело находились в согласии. Тогда меня обычно посещало вдохновение. Вдохновение было чем-то неудержимым, сияющим потоком, всем бесконечным космосом моего разума, вдруг прорвавшимся наружу, в эту реальность. И тогда мне приходилось куда-то его девать. Чем больше я делал, тем мне больше хотелось делать и тем больше энергии появлялось во мне. Такие дни я с читал прожитыми не зря, даже если и не совершил, по сути, ничего важного.

Тут что-то с грохотом упало вдалеке в море. Я с удивлением остановил велосипед и вгляделся в горизонт. Падение длилось долю секунды, и я решил, что это небольшой метеорит. Над водой поднялась струйка пара и по морской глади пошли крупные волны, с силой ударившиеся о берег почти у самой каменной стены — границы пляжа. Кроме меня на берегу никого не было, только чайки в панике бросились к берегу, подальше от упавшего объекта. Он был где-то на линии раздела мелкой и глубокой воды, и его верхняя часть высовывалась над поверхностью, но конкретно что это было, на таком расстоянии я разобрать не мог.

Я слез с велосипеда и, оставив все свои вещи, спустился со стены вниз на песчаный берег. Дождь уже закончился и над морем стал собираться молочно-белый туман; спускались сумерки. Туман почти закрыл от меня упавший объект, лишь все еще тянущаяся струйка пара обозначала его расположение. Пару раз около него вспыхнули огоньки, но быстро погасли. Я различил в тумане колеблющуюся тень; она имела человеческие очертания, но словно у этого человека были очень длинные волосы, или еще что-то одето на спине… Я предположил, что это не метеорит, а космическая капсула. Силуэт вполне мог оказаться космонавтом в скафандре, к которому прицепились какие-то водоросли. Я в замешательстве замер, обдумывая, позвать ли мне кого-нибудь, или помочь космонавтам самому.

Оглядевшись, я понял, что ни на берегу, ни на набережной до сих пор никого не было. Редкие прохожие, сидевшие на лавочках в парке в отдалении тоже куда-то пропали. Тень продолжала медленно колыхаться в еще больше наползавшем тумане. Я вскарабкался назад на стену и сев на велосипед быстро поехал в сторону города. Я направлялся в пункт морской охраны. Оставив велосипед около забора, я побежал в башню. Я позвонил в дверь несколько раз, но никто не отвечал. На четвертый раз, когда я уже решил было бросить эту затею, дверь отворилась.

Пожилой мужчина недовольным сонным голосом спросил, что мне было нужно. Я рассказал о случившимся, но он мне не поверил и захлопнул дверь. Я в отчаянии опустился на ступеньки. Башня морской охраны располагалась на берегу и потому, обойдя ее, я мог видеть море. Туман совсем закрыл горизонт; пар больше не подымался. Я стал бродить взглядом по морской дали, в поисках тени; но увидел ее я совсем недалеко от берега, намного ближе, чем предполагал. Это вызвало во мне невольный и не преодолимый страх; по спине пробежали холодные мурашки.

Я снова заколотил в дверь морской охраны, но на этот раз мне не открыли. Обычное мое любопытство совершенно в этот раз куда-то улетучилось. Я сел на велосипед и не оглядываясь покатил в сторону города. Что ж, сторож сам виноват, если попадет в неприятности, я пытался предупредить его… Ну или же он разберется с этим космонавтом, или кем бы он не был, что бы ему нужно не было. Я добрался до своей гостиницы за пятнадцать, вместо обычных тридцати минут. Сердце бешено колотилось, а на лбу выступил пот.

Впервые за всю жизнь я испытал страх одиночества; я был один во всем этом пустынном приморском городке, один во всей стране, один во всем этом бесконечном мире… А против меня было необъятное, могущественно море, скрывающее свои страшные тайны, падающие в него метеориты и странных космонавтов. Колеблющаяся тень все не выходила из моей головы. Я не мог забыть того, как быстро это существо преодолело расстояние от упавшего объекта почти до берега. А что если это не человек? И он видел меня? Будет ли он преследовать меня, куда он пойдет?

Весь оставшийся вечер я просидел в номере, глядя в окно, через которое виднелось море и мыс, врезающийся острым клином в ровную, холодную гладь и растворяющийся к низу в туманной дымке. Спустилась тихая безлунная ночь, и море и небо, слившись с друг другом утонули во тьме. Ни звезд, ни луны не было, только разноцветные огни в городе и на набережной тускло горели. Было прохладно. Я запер окно и дверь и всю ночь не мог заснуть, забравшись с головой под одеяло. В каждой тени мне чудилось выступающий силуэт странного не то космонавта, не то морского чудища.

Я заснул уже под утро, когда успокаивающие лучи солнца упали на мою подушку. Я был лишь песчинкой в сравнение с огромными и необъяснимыми силами мироздания. Всего лишь юный, слабый и не очень разумный человек. Даже великие умы, ученые, спускавшиеся в самые глубины моря и летавшие в космос так мало знают о них, чего уж говорить обо мне? Я проснулся от тихого, но ритмично повторяющегося звука. К своему счастью я обнаружил, что это всего лишь дятел стучит по засохшему дереву около окна. Я проспал пару часов, но чувствовал себя вполне бодрым. Когда я спустился вниз и увидел множество счастливых и спокойный отдыхающих в столовой, с аппетитом уплетающих завтрак, страхи мои слегка развеялись. Быть может это был всего лишь дурной сон?

Но облегчение мое продлилось не долго. Когда я сел за один из крайних столиков и принялся за завтрак, случайно повернув голову, я обнаружил рядом с собой странное существо. Оно напоминало человека, но кожа его была зеленоватая, словно покрытая чешуйками, а внизу лица и из-за ушей росли тонкие, длинные, склизкие отростки, вроде щупалец, но без присосок. Глаза его были мутными, белыми, без зрачков, словно в них скопился туман. Я подавился кашей. Пришелец медленно и спокойно повернулся ко мне, но вдруг, заметив ужас и удивление на моем лице, он заволновался; я поспешил отвернуться и принять невозмутимый вид, но сердце мое бешено колотилось от страха.

Никто кроме меня его не замечал. Быть может, у меня галлюцинации? Я быстро доел и вышел на улицу. Стоял погожий солнечный денек, туман развеялся и море блестело от золотистых солнечных зайчиков. Я спустился на пляж, где было уже достаточное количество народу. Объект на горизонте все еще виднелся, но теперь он напоминал обычную скалу; другие и вовсе не обращали на него внимания; чуть дальше шла гряда таких же скал. Только кто-либо столь долго и внимательно изучающий морскую поверхность, как я, в течении продолжительного времени, обратил бы внимание, что раньше на этом месте этой маленькой скалы не было. Я долго глядел на нее, но ничего не происходило.

Солнце напекло мне голову и мне стало нехорошо. Я вернулся в гостиницу. Пришелец исчез и больше мне не попадался. Я зашел в прохладный номер и плюхнулся на кровать. Может, у меня солнечный удар, который вызвал видения? Но то, что в море упал вчера метеорит я не сомневался. Я пошел в ванную, желая умыться, но лишь только открыл дверь, как сразу же с криком ее захлопнул. Из унитаза выглядывало странное существо, похожее на огромного темно-зеленого осьминога. Разглядеть подробнее я его не успел, да и не хотел. Я снова выскочил на улицу, распугав прохожих, и почти врезался в существо, виденное мной утром.

Мы оба ошарашенно уставились друг на друга и я, больше ничего не соображая, завопив, побежал в медпункт. Там было прохладно и пахло лекарствами. Медсестра, с аккуратно собранными в пучок волосами читала какую-то книгу в розовой обложке. Я поморщился.

«Простите, но меня преследуют… Странные ведения.» — неуверенно сообщил я.

«Вы что-нибудь принимали или пили вчера?» — равнодушно осведомилась она.

«Нет!» — обиженно воскликнул я. — «Все началось вчера вечером. Дело в том, что в море упал метеорит. Можете посмотреть сами, вы должны были видеть, что одной из ближних маленьких скал раньше не было!»

Медсестра сочувственно посмотрела на меня и куда-то ушла. Кажется, она мне не поверила. Я сел на одно из кресел в приемной. Звякнул колокольчик в дверь зашел Он. Я инстинктивно попятился назад.

«Простите, нам, похоже, нужно поговорить…» — сказал он мне низким, глухим голосом и подошел ближе.

«Вы всего лишь плод моего воображения». — неуверенно ответил я.

«Нет. Наш корабль потерпел крушение вчера ночью. Мы замаскировались, но по какой-то причине вы нас видите. Единственное, что мы хотим — это починить корабль и вернуться домой. Пожалуйста, перестаньте сеять панику. Мы никому не причиним вреда». — продолжил пришелец.

«Откуда мне знать, что все это наверняка? Чем вы докажите, что не лжете?» — выпалил я, отойдя на шаг назад. Пришелец задумался.

Тут вернулась медсестра и протянула мне какую-то банку «Выпейте». — просто сказала она. На банке не было никаких этикеток и я с подозрением на нее уставился и пить не стал. Она уныло пожала плечами, как бы говоря, что больше помочь ничем не может. Потом она обратилась к пришельцу, что нужно ему, и получив ответ, что он просто заблудился, сердито продолжила читать свой роман. То, кем был пришелец на самом деле, она явно не замечала. А может, он и не был им на самом деле… Пришелец ушел, и я тоже.

На протяжении нескольких дней я продолжал встречать пришельцев; этого и еще двоих, похожих на него. Осьминог из ванной исчез, но я все равно больше не решался в нее заходить. В один из дней, я сонно подошел к зеркалу, и взглянув в него, не узнал себя. Поначалу, я даже испугался, решив, что это еще какое-то существо, но через некоторое время понял, что это был я сам.

Я стал походить на постоянно виденных мной пришельцев, единственное, что у меня пока не начали расти щупальца и не пропали волосы с головы… В медпункте я ничего не добился, и единственное, что мне оставалось, переборов свой страх, самому подойти к пришельцу. Тот не был удивлен это переменой.

«Я так и думал, что именно по этой причине ты видишь наш истинный облик». — сказал он. — «Ты один из нас».

Я в ужасе схватился да голову и закричал — «Не может быть! Почему я тогда этого не знал… Я ничего не помню об этом».

Пришелец пожал плечами. — «Вероятно, это было в твоем детстве. Ваш корабль, как и наш, разбился, починить его твои родители, или с кем ты летел, не смогли, и остались жить тут, в облике людей… А тебе и не говорили об этом.» Я задумался. «Не беспокойся об этом. Живи, как раньше. Свой корабль мы почти починили и скоро улетим…» — добавил пришелец.

«Я уже не смогу жить как прежде…» — возразил я. — «Если я такой же как вы… Могу ли я полететь с вами?» — вдруг сам того не желая, выпалил я.

Пришелец удивился. «Ты совсем чужой для нас. Ты выглядишь, как мы, но ты воспитан, как человек. Но если ты правда желаешь, мы можем показать тебе наш мир… Ведь когда-то он был твоим». — наконец ответил он.

«Вернусь ли я на Землю?» — уточнил я.

«Возможно, но очень не скоро…» — сказал пришелец.

Меня снова охватил страх. Хочу ли я на самом деле этого? Всю свою жизнь я был одиноким странником. Там, в космосе, я могу увидеть еще больше удивительного, того, что больше никто и никогда нигде не увидит… Разве не ради этого я всегда жил? Мне нечего было терять, меня нигде и ничего не держало… Я находился в вечном поиске чего-то, чего не знал сам.

«Я хочу лететь». — уверенно повторил я.

Пришелец лишь кивнул головой. «Завтра в 10 утра по вашему времени приходи на морской берег, к скалам». — сказал он.

Я кивнул и побежал собирать свои немногочисленные вещи.

Утром, за пол часа до назначенного времени, я стоял на берегу. Рядом был мой старый велосипед, нагруженный рюкзаком, планшетом, гитарой и небольшим брезентовым мешком.

Вскоре от скал отделилась мутная колеблющаяся тень, постепенно обретшая очертания знакомого пришельца.

«Это вряд ли понадобится тебе там, куда мы летим». — пришелец указал на велосипед — «К тому же, он займет много места».

Я печально глянул на свой потертый велик. Мне было жаль расставаться с ним, но я, вздохнув, и в последний раз погладив его, снял свои вещи и, оставив его на берегу, пошел следом за пришельцем. Я надеялся, что тот, кто найдет мой велосипед и кому он достанется, будет хорошим хозяином и мой велосипед повидает еще не мало интересных приключений, таких же, какие, вероятно, выпадут на мою долю.

Глубоко вздохнув, я, по колено в воде, побрел следом за пришельцем. Вблизи корабль оказался больше, чем мне казалось; он и правда напоминал метеорит, с крышкой в верхней части. Пришелец помог мне забраться в люк. Кажется теперь я способен дать более точный ответ на всегда мучивший меня вопрос, о том, кто же я…

Теплые морские волны мягко плескались о берег. Чайки с криками кружились над морем и скалистой косой, вдающейся далеко в море. На утро никто не обратил внимания, что одна из небольших ближних скал пропала.

Вызвал маленькое беспокойство только оставленный на берегу велосипед. Кто-то вспомнил, что он принадлежал молодому парню из гостиницы, но когда выяснилось, что парень вчера уехал, и как-либо его найти не удалось, велосипед передали в местный магазин, где через некоторое время он достался маленькому любопытному мальчишке.

29.03.16


End file.
